Naruto:Genius
by avidanimereader
Summary: Naruto is a hard working child who is gifted with intriguing powers, follow him as he strives to create a name that the future generations will remember. Update within next week! will be a slight delay due to tests Please review, Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

In Konoha, a chilling wind blew. In a narrow alley we see a 4 year old boy dressed in rags, then we see three drunks wandering. Soon they find this alley and just as they were about to leave the boy coughed. Within a few minutes the drunks start to beat the child. The child summoned the last of his failing strength to run away. By the time he stopped running, he was already out of Konoha. His short stature helped as the chuunin never noticed him from their chairs. As he wandered he realized that he was lost. As he walked and walked he found a seemingly abandoned cave. So he spent the night there. Meanwhile in Konoha the hokage had just found out that Naruto was missing. Naruto was quite important to the hokage, he was like a grandson to him. So the Sandaime hokage sent his best team to search for Naruto. Unfortunately (or fortunately) the team leader was Hatake Kakashi, and he was quite renown in the shinobi world for being very late.

So when the team finally started to look for Naruto, it was already too late. They could not find head or tail of Naruto. The team decided to give up and returned back to the hokage. Kakashi was demoted and forced to take a genin team as a jounin-sensei. Naruto, when he woke up, found that he was in a lab of some sort and decided to explore. Being only 4 years old with a very limited vocabulary did not at all help. He found something that resembled "water" and being thirsty drank the clear liquid. Which actually was an enhancement that accelerated the brain, but with the fact that it harms the blood cells which is very bad for any ordinary human. However, being a jinchuriiki helped as it served to be merely a wake up call for Kyuubi for if Naruto died so did the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi destroyed the essence of the liquid but luckily the enhancement of Naruto's brain was already done. For the next few days the same thing happened and Naruto threw out all this found out that he was gaining quite a lot of interesting abilities. He already had impossible reflexes, the ability to use all 5 types of the element and a photographic memory along with increased eyesight (l am making this based on the Sharingan) he was very happy that he had all these abilities and he recognized that it was because of the liquids that he had been drinking. There were an abundant source of food and lots of scrolls (as in hundreds) concerning many differant subjects including myths and legends (as in the bijuus). Realizing that he needed to learn reading and writing, Naruto returned to Konoha. The Hokage was very relieved, but also concerned. He asked if Naruto knew what happened, but all he was able to learn that Naruto had been unconscious. Once a year passed and Naruto learned how to write and read, he returned to the "cave". There he spent the next 5 years learning and training. The Hokage was puzzled by the letter Naruto sent, as Naruto assured him he would be alright and that he would return after 7 years to take the genin exams. The first month Naruto dedicated to training mentally as he was still too young for the intensive taijutsu training so he studied and studied and he managed to solve why he had not died of poisoning from all those liquids. Very soon he started on studying genjutsu. He found to his disappointment that he was unable to cast any genjutsu at all. After thinking for a few days he tried communicating with the Kyuubi.

Naruto:"I think I am dreaming..."

Kyuubi:"**No you are not brat, I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, also known as the lord of demons, the Master of Illusions.**"

Kyuubi:"**What is it that you wish?**"

Naruto:"I am having trouble with my genjutsu and I was wondering whether or not you could help me."

Kyuubi:"**Why would I help you brat.?**"

Naruto:"well,... if I died you would also die."

Kyuubi:"**So? You are not about to die right now and I doubt you absolutely would ****need**** genjutsu**"

Naruto:"..."

Naruto:"well, I thought that you as being the lord of demons also known as the master of illusions you would be able to help me, but I guess they were just pretending to name you the master of illusions."

Kyuubi:"**How dare you say that I am not the master of illusions, here take this, the kitsune eyes, this should enable you to do genjutsu.**"

Kyuubi:"**There, see, I am indeed the master of illusions. Now begone, I wish to sleep**"

Naruto:"my most humble thanks."

_Naruto:"whew, thankfully demons are not very smart."_

So Naruto awoke with the kitsune eyes. This did indeed solve his genjutsu problems. In fact it helped so much that genjutsus were a breeze and he quickly finished most of the B and A ranked scrolls. He felt that he now should improve his ninjutsu, as his arsenal of genjustus was already sufficient. Ninjutsu, however, was much harder even though he had all the elements. He started with the most volatile, fire. It was quite difficult as he did not have the required amount of chakra. So he switched to elevating his chakra and practicing his chakra control. The next few years (2) he improved his chakra amount (to increase your chakra reserves, you need both physical and mental training) at first the mental then he started a rigorous taijutsu training. Within the next 3 years he trained very hard in taijutsu and genjutsu. He even created a genjutsu that sent the victim within there own minds (much like Tsukuyomi except that all wounds received within the mind actually is reflected physically!) and gave Naruto full control of whatever he wished to do. His arsenal of genjutsu had increased to A and S ranked and he probably could match Gai without his weights. But even with all this Naruto knew he had barely any ninjutsu and from all these scrolls there were not enough for him, so he realized that within the next two years he shall have to actually go out and gain physical experience. He also needed to find a teacher... and there definitely were not many competent shinobis out there. Time to go ask the Kyuubi (with repeated flattery and praise, he managed to get on the good side of Kyuubi) who he could learn from.

Naruto:"Kyuubi."

Kyuubi:"**Zzzzzzzz.**"

Naruto:"Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi:"**Hmm, zzzzzzzzz**."

Naruto:"KYUUBI."

Kyuubi:"**What!"**

Naruto:"I need a teacher for ninjutsu."

Kyuubi:"**Hmm... here, I have these elemental summons that can teach you.**"

Naruto:"Thanks!"

Kyuubi:"**Now leave.**"


	2. Chapter 2 S ranked

Naruto left his mindscape armed with differant gems in his hands. Each was a differant color and each pulsed with life.

He had no doubt these were very powerful summons. He still had two years left and he had so much to learn, he was proefficiant in genjutsu as well as taijutsu but he wished to be a master of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and also kinjutsus.

Two years for the four differant subjects as well as physical experience... an almost impossible task for anyone. But Naruto never was "anyone", he was hard working and he vowed that by the end of the two years he will have finished all four subjects as well as having gained experience (Meaning killing, hunting, tracking and hiding).He started off with ninjutsu, (the gems) apparently the gems that glowed signified that the summon believed him ready. The gems that held fire, wind, lightning, earth, light(medical ninjutsu) and darkness(kinjutsus) accepted him, but water, ice, wood and chaos said he lacked grace, fluidity and had too much emotions. Naruto spent the next 3 months perfecting his affinities and started to increase the weights on his wrists so that he would be able to make hand-seals faster. Without breaks or rests, he trained himself to the ground again and again surpassing his limit each day. It was without a doubt the hardest 3 months he had ever endured. In the end it paid off, his hand-seals could be counted at 5 per second, usual jounins counted at 3 per second and Anbu, 4 per second. S-rank and higher (kage and sannin) ranged from 5-7 hand-seals per second and Yondaime held the record at 9 per second. Naruto felt a hint of pride at this but realized he still had a long way to go. The elemental summons taught him much but he had yet to employ it against a live target.(Naruto's tai, gen, kin and ninjutsu were definetly around Anbu while he still has kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and actual physical experience to learn) He was around Kakashi's level when he was still Anbu captain. He started on his fuinjutsu by reading scrolls and he tried to learn communication skills by reading books on psychology and human emotions. Unfortunately, this was not the way to do it, without actually communicating with someone (apart from Kyuubi) this was bound to fail.For the next two months he read and recreated the seals that he learned on pieces of paper (starting with the "simple" explosive tag) and proceeded to do trial and error on himself... not the brightest idea. Many explosions and black outs later, Naruto started to do it on animals that he caught and the occasional enemy nin (C-B ranked) and it was much better. Fuinjutsu was an incredibly simple subject for Naruto and he progressed incredibly fast in it. He was able to pass the exam for seal experts and he only had one exam left... the seal-masters exam, in which for 10 years no one has passed! Putting this aside, Naruto went out to try and find a swordsmen to teach him kenjutsu. No easy task as his first target was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Raiga, whom refused and tried to conduct Naruto's funeral. It turned out to be Naruto's first kill of an enemy who was quite strong. (The other experiments for fuinjutsu were ambushed and only killed when Naruto put the wrong seal or a bad malfunctioning seal)

Naruto started by:

"Raiga-sama, will you teach me kenjutsu?"

Raiga:"You are too young."

Naruto:"please?"

Raiga:"No."

Naruto:"what can I do to convince you?"

Raiga:"let me conduct your funeral!"

and so they started to fight.

Naruto:"Kage bunshin."

Raiga:"Kenjutsu:Raiton no mai."

Raiga's kenjutsu attack destroyed most of Naruto's clones leaving only 3

Naruto1:"Katon:Ryuuka no jutsu." (creating a stream of fire)

Naruto2:"Doton:Doryuudan no jutsu." (creating a dragon made of earth)

Naruto3:"Raiton:Byakurai no jutsu." (creating a bolt of lightning from his palm)

Raiga managed to dodge the first two but the third (Raiton) caught him through his shoulder. Raiga, in a fit of anger summoned multiple lightning bolts from the sky destroying the remaining bunshins. Naruto again did 5 kage bunshins and sent them to delay Raiga, they lasted only a few minutes. Naruto himself prepared the 3-element seal that would act like a magnet when applied to anything, so using a burst of speed and dodging the first three lightning bolts he slammed the seal into Raiga but at the cost of being hit by a lightning bolt. It hurt like hell! But he did not recieve any lasting damage so he blurred through the hand-seals for the required jutsu before collapsing from chakra exhaustion (the seal took quite a lot of chakra and Naruto was only 10 years old)

Naruto:"Katon:Karyuu endan no jutsu."

Raiga thought that the kid was going to die as Naruto collapsed and he dodged the swirling maelstrom of fire, what he missed was the seal pulsed and drew the justu behind him. The last feeling Raiga felt was an intense, searing heat and then he died.

After a few hours Naruto awoke feeling like he had been thrown into a blender, he remembered his fight with Raiga and what he saw made him puke. "Raiga" resembled the figure of a human being with the front half intact while the back was burned beyond recognition and from the waist down Raiga had been dissolved from the intense heat. Naruto lapsed into unconsciousness. Later when he woke he had managed to convince himself he had no choice. He was able to do a quick Katon jutsu to remove the body leaving only the miraculously intact head. He stumbled back to his lab after 2 days and there he took the next week off, only doing light training, mostly to increase his chakra reserves while also working on his chakra control. Then he went to iwagakure to cash in Raiga's head while receiving a sizable amount for his head. He then continued to search for a kenjutsu teacher. The next 3 months he spent on catching and hunting for missing nins, A ranked, while learning ninjutsu from his recently opened gem (water) and during which he killed Aoi from konohagakure and he took the raijin as his reward. By now he was already listed as a high A ranked assassin in the bingo book. He also killed Zabuza and Haku as Zabuza refused to teach him and Haku was ever loyal to Zabuza. His name ins the bingo book were the illusionist and the shadow assassin. He tried to keep clean kills and was rather content with life. Still he had been unable to find a teacher to teach him kenjutsu so he decided to put that aside for now and put it as a hobby. With that settled he came into his last year of freedom before returning to konohagakure. So he studied more and more and started to learn to retain his calm

and began to meditate. To his happiness wood agreed to teach him but chaos and ice still refused. So in the final year he started to hunt for a few S ranked nins ( he managed to kill Zetsu by doing Kinjutsu:Meteor impact which destroyed the entire area thus tearing apart Zetsu who had chosen to melt into a tree. After that he managed to draw Orochimaru, meaning he inflicted a huge amount of damage while receiving a painful wound (namely a kusanagi cut the kusanagi was poisoned but Kyuubi was able to extract the poison while he was forced to perform his ultimate genjutsu to blast Orochimaru,

Orochimaru survived only because Kabuto took the hit and died while Orochimaru fled with a raijin wound and a burnt arm.

Naruto was definitely S ranked.


	3. Chapter 3 Genin?

Finally, the time came for Naruto to return to konoha and take the genin exams.

From the two chunnins view at the gate, a stanger wearing a black t-shirt and a silver vest with a blade stripped to his back (the raijin) and a loose navy pants with a kunai and shuriken holder beside his knee.As the stranger approached the chunnins saw an emblem of a blood red "nine" tailed fox surrounded by drawings of the 5 major elements (fire, water, lightning, earth, wind) and 2 sub-elements (ice, wood), the chunnins felt nothing but hostility toward this child. They practicly snarled out a greeting and demanded instead of asking what he wanted. Naruto replied simply by saying that the hokage was expecting him. The chunnins said they had no notice saying the hokage was expecting him and refused to allow him to pass. Naruto said that the hokage was indeed expecting him and if they did not let him pass the hokage would demote them. Also adding killing intent helped to convince them. They allowed him to pass but not before saying that should he do any funny stuff, the Anbu would get him.

Ignoring them, Naruto wandered around to find a suitable restaurant to dine in. He settled for Ichiraku's ramen stand. Coincidentally, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma were there and to see a strange ninja with the emblem of the nine tails spiked their interest. They tried to engage a conversation with Naruto who politely explained that he perfered privacy quickly departed. However Naruto sensed Kurenai and Kakashi were following him. He discretly created a clone and ditched them and headed for the hokage tower. As he neared the tower, he saw a fight between the top rookie of the year and the best kunoichi of the year.

He was sorely disappointed that the kunoichi was so weak and the rookie was so arrogant. Still he felt that he needed to see the hokage and so he dismissed it from his mind and walked through the front door of the tower. When he got inside he saw a long lineup so he walked up into the secretary's offiice and stated that the hokage was expecting him, she agreed and let him in. The hokage asked what he wanted,

Hokage:"How may I help you?"  
Naruto:"Hey jiji, how's life?"

Hokage:"N-N-Naruto?"

Naruto:"who else?"

Hokage:"I am glad your safe and where have you been?"

Naruto:"I went out to train and I would like to join the ranks of konoha."

Hokage:"Well, I guess you need to take the genin exams right?"

Naruto:"I guess..." (thinking how this would be a waste of time)

Hokage:"Alright I will tell Iruka this and would you please come at 8 am tomorrow."

Naruto:"sure, see ya jiji."

So Naruto shunshined away leaving a slightly startled hokage thinking how did Naruto know a B ranked jutsu. Naruto meanwhile went to the academy to see his fellow collegues. He deduced that

Yamanaka Ino: is a girl who was obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke and was very weak, mostly bellow what a genin should be able to do. Also liked to stalk Sasuke. As well as having a love for flowers.

Haruno Sakura: is a girl who shared the obsession of the Uchiha, also who was the rival of Yamanaka Ino. Very weak yet was nominated as the Kunoichi of the year because of book smarts. Barely acceptable as a shinobi. Like Ino, she liked to stalk Sasuke. Dislikes the "dobe" because Sasuke dislikes Kiba.

Hyuuga Hinata: is the only "decent" kunoichi because she knew some advaced taijutsu (jyuuken stlye) also having activated her bloodline: Byakugan but had quite a confidence problem (quite unlike a normal Hyuuga as all the Hyuugas Naruto had met were quite stuck up). She liked to practice the jyuuken stlye.

Nara Shikamaru: is a very lazy person, but with decent enough skills to pass as a genin and he was quite a genius.

Other than that it was hard to say. Apparently likes to watch clouds. Dislikes to work.

Akimichi Choji: is a boy who loved to eat and loved to spend time trying differant types of chips. Also had an aversion to being called fat. Perfers "big-boned". Passable as a genin.

Likes to hang with Shikamaru.

Inuzuka Kiba: is a loud, obnoxious, arrogant and also pretty weak. Barely passable as a shinobi. Likes to play with his dog, Akamaru. Considered the "dobe" of the academy. He extremely dislikes the Rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aburame Shino: is a person who he was not sure of. He was genin material and liked bugs, not at all wierd considering that he was an Aburame. Not much else could be found.

Uchiha Sasuke: is the Rookie of the year and was definatly genin level, but was too emotional as well as being arrogant (he was spoiled as the "last" Uchiha) and liked to brood too much. He likes to learn katon jutsus but wants power without working. He dislikes the "dobe".

These were the shinobi he felt that had a bright future, also as they came from the many prestigious clans of konoha. Naruto decided to retire for the day and so dispelling the clone, he left to find a hotel. As the clone dispelled, Kurenai and Kakashi felt shocked as they never noticed being duped, quickly reported to the hokage who dismissed their worrys and said that the stranger was a friend of his.

The next morning at 8 am, Naruto reported into the hokage's tower and waiting for him was the instructer of the class he had survieled yesterday, Umino Iruka. The hokage said that all he needed to do was make three bunshins, perform a henge and do a kawarimi. Naruto performed three bunshins the jutsus without any handseals, shocking the hokage and Iruka. They shakily told him the next exam was to dispell a genjutsu that Iruka created. Naruto, with a simple flare of his chakra, dispelled the genjutsu. Then the final portion of the exam was to last 3 minutes in a spar with Iruka.

Naruto, deciding to hide his skills lasted the alloted time and passed the nin, gen and taijutsu exams. The final exam was to see if he could throw a kunai and a shuriken accuratly, he scored 10/10 for both. Convincing the hokage and Iruka that he was at the very least, genin level. The hokage harbored some thoughts that Naruto might be stronger than a genin, but dismissed it thinking that Naruto was much too young.

Naruto decided to hide his skill level because being a genin meant that he had more time to learn his newly unlocked chaos gem. So the hokage decided to change the rules a bit and placed the best talents together so

Team 6: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino

Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Team 8: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4 Team 7

The following day was when the genins gathered for "graduation" and Naruto's team captain was Hatake Kakashi. Naruto recognised him from the bingo book: A-ranked, surname: Copy cat ninja of konoha, the only non Uchiha to receive the sharingan. Naruto grinned, he was very happy that he could practice against the sharingan (he is trying to hunt S-ranked nins which includes Uchiha Itachi). Smiling he left without even telling his tea mates that Kakashi would be late 3 hours at the very least. After touring konoha he smiled at the thought of the council realizing that he was back the "demon" kid. They would no doubt sprout rumors about him but it would be useless as he doubted anyone apart from the Hokage could even stand up to him.

Wandering around he decided to go out and hunt for a missing nin. An hour later he managed to find a swordsmen of the mist who liked to use a whip like sword. He was quite strong as in a taijutsu vs kenjutsu (Naruto uses tai and the swordsmen uses the whip sword) he almost lost! Quickly switching to his forte he cast a three layered genjutsu and a subtle illusion over his opponents eyes. The swordsmen only dispelled the three layered genjutsu but missed the last genjutsu thus making him think Naruto was all of a sudden faster then him (in reality he was hitting air as the genjutsu rendered the opponent to see Naruto beside the real Naruto so whenever he slices at "Naruto" he sliced beside Naruto) and so he tried to run away. It failed as a simple Katon: Tajuu Karyu Endan no jutsu (S-ranked, fires multiple fire dragons that bear down on the adversary) destroying the swordsmen.

With only 15 minutes left before Kakashi arrives, Naruto dashed back to where his teammates were waiting for Kakashi. As soon he arrived, Kakashi arrived. Noting the many slashes on Naruto's clothes he deduced that he had been involved in a fight with someone. He said to the three genins to meet him on the roof, ignoring the Naruto as Kakashi detested the "demon" brat.

On the rooftop he asked them to present themselves, their likes, dislikes etc... Sakura asked him to start so he simply said that he had many likes and dislikes and that they did not need to know. Also he had many hobby's.

Sakura:"I like (looks at Sasuke).., I dislike Ino-pig, my dream is to (glances at Sasuke and promptly starts giggling like a child)...

Kakashi:(thinks) " a fan girl..."

Sasuke: (thinks) "Kami save me!"

Naruto:(thinks) "why oh why do you hate me so Kami?"

Kakashi:"Sasuke, you next."

Sasuke:"I like training and I dislike weak people and I have a dream to , no an ambition to kill a man."

Naruto: (thinks) "he wants to kill Itachi? He is much too weak."

Kakashi: (thinks) "an avenger, my day is getting worse and worse."

Sakura: (thinks) "Sasuke and me getting married, have a baby and Sasuke is sooo cute!"

Everybody looks at Sakura who is giggling like crazy with a faint blush on her cheeks. Sasuke edges away and Naruto just sighed.

Kakashi:"right now blondie."

Naruto:"I like hunting (missing-nins) and setting pranks and also training, I dislike all those who never look underneath the underneath and those arrogant pricks who feel because of there name they are allowed privileges, my dream is to become the strongest shinobi in the world."

Sasuke:(thinks) "impossible, he is an idiot, only I can ever achieve that."

Sakura: (daydreaming about Sasuke...)

Kakashi: (thinks) "I can delay his training and make him weak... yes that would work."

Kakashi:"So, tomorrow at 8 for your survival training to determine whether or not you get to become genin. Also you have a 66 percent chance of failing! Bye"

Kakashi poofed away just as his words were deciphered by Sasuke and Sakura who yelled:"HEY! Poof back here you !#

..."

But it was too late so turning around she saw that she was the only one there so she rushed off to find her "love". Naruto meanwhile gathered some stuff and left to hunt for a B-ranked missing nin Zabuza. He found Zabuza after thirty-five minutes of tracking and deducting.Zabuza simply said that it was a surprise that a S-ranked nin would go and hunt him, to which Naruto replied you were the closest and I need to sharpen my skills so why not call your friend out?

Zabuza growled and he attacked while 5 senbons flew from the tree, while Naruto disappeared and started to perform hand-seals for a jutsu but was interrupted when Haku surrounded him with his Ice mirrors. Naruto snarled and activated his Kitsune eyes while simultaneously casting a complex genjustu that messed with there sixth sense making Haku and Zabuza alert so that they nearly killed each other thinking that the other was Naruto. While they were regrouping, Naruto did Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu gathering a huge amount of water to destroy Haku and Zabuza. They were literally torn apart from the pressure of the water. Gathering there heads with a prayer Naruto left for Mizugakure to cash in the heads. The next morning, smiling at the huge sum of money the mizukage gave for killing the demon of the mist. It was around 11 and no doubt Kakashi was about to arrive so Naruto quickly showered and left for the training grounds. After tuning out Sakura's shrieking he meditated and had a small conversation on dojutsus with Kyuubi. He was surprised to learn that all dojutsus were made by demons! The sharingan was Kyuubi's doing as he had released a partial trace of his chakra in all the sharingans. He then stated that in Makai (hell) all dojutsus were ranked.

1. Rinnegan (only Rikudo the sage of the six paths ever had the true Rinnegan, it was given by Kami herself and it was incredible)

2. Kitsune Eyes (Kyuubi proudly boasted that his was the second strongest and that no other dojutsu could match his apart from the Rinnegan, his Kitsune eyes were the only one that could see through all genjutsu and had 9 levels of super genjutsu in which only one with the Kitsune eyes could use also it gave the user such precision that even the sharingan paled to compare, it did not really help with ninjutsu but because it was so potent in genjutsu that not even the divine sharingan could compare to the Kitsune eyes genjutsu abilities and because it did not have a weakness just like the Rinnegan)

3. Sharingan (Kyuubi was very happy that he had two of his dojutsu ranked as 2nd and third, also explaining that the sharingan could not copy hand-seals if the person went faster then 6 hand-seals per second which was at least S-classed (Naruto is right now at 7 per second) also that it was slightly harmful if used wrong as his chakra no matter what was very potent against human (Naruto has no trouble as the Kitsune Eyes were Kyuubi's natural doujutsu so it did not harm Naruto) no matter who the human is, and if somebody condenses chakra the sharingan would be effectively blinded)

4. Byakugan (The creator is still unidentified but this doujutsu was also very powerful, though not on the same level as the Sharingan, it enabled the user to have zooming abilities, as well as a 359 outer degree vision but they have a weakness against underground as well as a blind spot just behind there heads also susceptible to what the sharingan feared, a flash of condensed chakra)

Those were the ones that Kyuubi remembered and it was also then that Kakashi walked in so leaving his mind Naruto prepared to pass the test Kakashi was going to give them. Kakashi started off saying that they had 3 hours to get a bell from him and that only two would pass while one would fail, (Sasuke and Sakura were literally clueless to his real meaning while Naruto was puzzled) as there were only two bells. Naruto then realized the meaning of the test but he was also sure that those two would never find the answer so he needed to help give them clues. The first was that after Sasuke got his ass kicked he said that they probably should work together as Kakashi was a jounin and they were only genin. Sasuke refused and told him to leave him alone with an excuse of "you will only hold me back", shrugging Naruto went to find Sakura who told him she and Sasuke needed a bell each so she would not help him to get a bell and ruin her "Sasuke-kun's" chances. Sighing Naruto waited until the bell was about to ring to try and convince them that they needed to work together but it was in vain. Kakashi tied him up and said it was because Naruto did not try to get a bell from him (Naruto snorted, if he wanted he could have already snatched the bells) and proceeded to tell Sasuke and Sakura that the whole meaning of the test was teamwork. Then he told them they would receive a final chance after lunch but they could not feed Naruto. Half way through Sakura and Sasuke both had not given any food at all to Naruto and Kakashi was getting desperate (he was ordered to pass the "last" Uchiha regardless of what happens) Sakura finally gave Naruto something to eat. Kakashi sighed in relief as he passed them. Naruto felt that his team was the worst thing that happened to him as he had a revenge obsessed boy who would do anything for power but who will not work for power and instead wanted it to be handed to him. The second member was a love struck and pathetically weak girl who had a huge crush on the revenge obsessed boy and would almost do anything for that boy. Meanwhile I have a sensei who is very much picking favorites. What a team.

So, for the next few months Naruto trained while sending a Kage Bunshin to work with team 7 and effectively got his hand-seal speed up to 8 per second which was one sec shy of the Yondaime who held the record. Also updating all his jutsus he was learning plenty of either mass destruction or those that required more chakra then people had (he is a jinchuriiki, so he can not really deplete his chakra supply but because of Kyuubi's corrosive chakra, he could only do 6 of those jutsus before feeling the strain) and he was definitely equal to Gai without his weights. Somewhere around 700 kg per limb with a self designed gravity seal at 5x (each x is equivalent to his own mass, so because he weighs around 125 pounds 5x would be worth 5 x 125625 kg of restriction just to clarify, weights add pressure against the limbs, thus increasing strengh and to some degree speed but gravity seals are to restrict body movement, therefore it increases speed rather then strength which made him at least able to match Gai even when he unleashes his 8 gates) as for his genjutsu, the sharingan's Tsukiyomi was no match for Naruto's genjutsu (remember the 9 levels) in which he had unlocked 2 of the total 9. He called them Hell 1 and Hell 2 and he planned on calling them from Hell 1-9.

Hell 1 was exactly like Tsukiyomi and trapped the victim within a virtual world in which the caster was god. Tsukiyomi had a limit of 3 days but Hell 1 had none, the caster could choose whatever length of time he so wished.

Hell 2 on the other hand crushed the mind of the victim to an extent that after the victim wakes he would be a mindless idiot with no knowledge of anything.


	5. Chapter 5 Demons and Angels

Hell 2 had almost the same except the caster could change the memories of the victim up to a certain limit (72 hours) while Naruto was not sure of the abilities of Hell 3-9.

Soon team 7 had gotten bored of the meaningless D-ranked missions and insisted on getting a higher ranked mission, after much fussing and threatening the Sandaime finally gave his consent and so team 7 received the mission of protecting Tazuna on his way to Wave. On the way they were attacked by four chunins and while Sakura shrieked her head off, Sasuke disabled one and Kakashi decimated the other three. Naruto, meanwhile, was tracking the jounin that he sensed following them and guessed it was probably one of the last living swordsman of the mist (Naruto killed 3: Zabuza, Raiga and one other) and this was probably the strongest from the feeling of his chakra so Naruto was busy preparing for when the swordsmen would attack. Indeed, later in the day as they were walking the swordsmen turned up. It was the second strongest swordsmen in the seven, (the first being Kisame) the so-called Ten Bladed Akuma (Demon) who was renowned because of his ten swords and his incredible precision.

Kakashi soon got his butt kicked for totally underestimating Takeshi (the swordsmen from mist) by being cocky and talking and boasting while Takeshi the Ten Bladed Akuma prepared a whole lot of traps. Soon with some quick forceful slashes, Takeshi forced Kakashi into his traps thus rendering Kakashi immobile and luckily for him Naruto distracted Takeshi long enough for Sasuke to free Kakashi from the trap. After that they (Takeshi and Kakashi) fought again and just as Kakashi was about to be outsmarted again(!) Naruto cast a quadruple layered genjutsu while casting the genjutsu he used against the last swordsmen he had killed (for those who do not know or remember, the genjutsu fools the eyes into thinking that the person they are fighting slightly to the right when in reality the person is actually to the left slightly which is particularly bad for those who rely on precision and accuracy) but even with this advantage Kakashi would still of lost if not for the fact that Naruto in the final moments of the fight cast a genjutsu that would disorientate the opponent for a few moments. That was enough for Kakashi to kill him and in the process, exhaust the rest of his chakra (instead of a simple slash with the kunai, Kakashi powered up a chidori... which wasted every last drop of chakra and rendered Kakashi immobile and weak for the rest of the week).

Naruto was happy that his cover did not need to be blown but was severely disappointed in his "sensei's" skills. Soon after this Kakashi was pressured by Sasuke to teach "them" something. So Kakashi gave Sakura a scroll describing how to improve chakra reserves whilst ignoring Naruto and focusing on Sasuke. Kakashi decided to teach Sasuke the chidori which he boasted was a B-ranked assassination jutsu (Naruto rolled his eyes and thought how stupid it was to use that much chakra for a very loud "assassination" attack as all assassination jutsus were supposed to be silent and quick, not flashy, loud and wasteful on chakra). So for the duration of the week Kakashi read his porn and Sasuke tried to master chidori and Sakura just stalked Sasuke and acted like a fan-girl. Nobody noticed that the last member of the team 7 had vanished and reappeared on the last day of the week.

Naruto had gone in search of a blade of the legends. A holy blade that was lighter then a feather yet could slice through virtually anything the wielder wished. It was rumored to be the fabled blade of Kami yet no one knew for sure. The first few days were uneventful as Naruto encountered only some small fry (three B-ranked ninjas) but on the fourth day he finally found a very big temple which Kyuubi confirmed that if the sword had not been removed it should lie in the temple. Kyuubi omitted the fact that there would be many traps animals and when Naruto finally found it he realized there would be a very nasty test for any whom wished to wield the blade. The test was easy on the inside (dual against an Arc-angel and last over 5 minutes but the Arc-Angel was insanely strong, he could do 30 hand-seals per second!). Even though Naruto passed the test he was not accepted by the blade because of Kyuubi (demon) who resided within Naruto 's stomach. On that day Naruto 's goal changed he saw that there were so many creatures that were way more powerful then him (Angels, Demons I need help ranking the demons! I can not seem to find names to rank them so for now I will name them all as Demons. If you have an idea please place it in the review column, Thanks!, Demi-Gods etc.) and so he decided that he would train until he could defeat even a God. Even if he was not immortal and the Gods were.

Naruto made a Blood clone that would last for about a year and sent it in his place to Konoha. So for the next year he learned all that he could about nin, tai and genjutsus. He could do 18 hand-seals per second and his library of jutsus could rival that of an Arc-Angel ( There are 3 types of Angels:

the first is a normal Angel, these could do about 15-20 hand-seals per second and there ninjutsu is composed of intermediate holy spells.

the second is the Arc-Angels, they can do around 20-25 hand-seals per second and there library of ninjutsu is composed of mainly advanced holy spells and a few ultimate holy spells.

the last were the Dark-Angels, as one can see because of there name they are not limited to holy spells, they could cast very destructive kinjutsus as well, there are only 3 Dark-Angels and they each could do 30 hand-seals per second.) except that Naruto 's library was not restricted in only holy spells, he could also do all the rest of the elemental jutsus. That is why we see him challenging an Arc-Angel.

The Arc-Angel was much faster in casting spells than Naruto but Naruto was slightly faster and stronger then the Arc-Angel so he was gaining the upper hand until the Arc-Angel used a highly destructive holy spell that Naruto was forced to counter with one of his advanced dark spells. (Dark defeats holy only when the caster is holy and vice-versa, so if a Demon casts a holy spell and his opponent casts a Dark spell of equal strength the spell would not be any stronger then the holy spell) because the Arc-Angel was very prone to dark spells, Naruto managed to win but not without suffering some damage to his soul. His arm would need about a few weeks of healing to be able to move again. By now Naruto's genjutsu skills had become so powerful that it could really match a God 's power! He had unlocked Hell 3-6 and they were incredibly powerful. (Even though Naruto 's soul was cut there is a few holy spells that regenerate the cut soul but it takes time usually a few days so because this one was so destructive Naruto needed a few weeks) Naruto was very happy he defeated another Arc-Angel because with each victory he gained rank and strength (if you defeat a deity (Angels, Demons etc. you gained a portion of there strength) so he basically was now around 19 hand-seals and he learned another major destructive holy spell. He had already defeated 4 Angels, 2 Arc-Angels, 12 Demons (8 lesser Demons and 4 greater Demons). He lost to a Demi-God of fire who was interested in Naruto so he did not kill Naruto and instead gave him a very powerful fire jutsu.

Meanwhile, his clone has been doing nothing and nobody really paid him any attention as Kakashi was busy training Sasuke while Sakura did not do much, she did lose some though not all of her fangirlism. She was now around genin level while Sasuke had improved to high chunin level.

Still none could compare with what Naruto 's level. (this is just a side note: one of the drugs Naruto consumed was an enhancement of Naruto's brain and one of the side effects was an inexhaustible desire to learn and with his brain capacity growing every day, Naruto was becoming smarter and smarter every day thus that is why he tries now to exceed the powers of a God instead of all the other normal dreams such as becoming the hokage or becoming the strongest shinobi (Naruto 's original goal) etc.) The chunin exams were approaching and every one was so busy, no one paid any attention to Naruto so nobody realised that Naruto had sent a clone instead of actually being there.

Hell 3 : has the same ability as Hell 1 but has the addition of causing actual physical damage (as in if one recieves damage in the mind they actually do recieve it out in reality but it can not kill, merely damage)

Hell 4 : sends the victim into Makai (hell) where no one knows what they will see but usually when they come out they are already insane or they commit suicide.

Hell 5: this has the ability to actually change the victims muscles and nerves. If the caster wishes he could destroy years of hard work (eg. if somebody has trained in taijutsu for many years Naruto can revert the body to before the victim ever started learning taijutsu, thus the person would no longer be able to run that fast ever again) it can also damage nerves. (eg. Naruto can change the victims nerves so that if the victim tries to uses the right arm he ends up using his left leg etc.)

Hell 6: This had the combined effect of both being able to damage the brain as well as the ability to damage the physical body (basically a combination of Hell 4-5)

There is a drawback to using Hell, if Naruto uses any Hell genjutsu he can not cast Hell again for the next 24 hours and also it takes over a quarter of his reserves. (his reserves can match a Gods especially with Kyuubi lending his to help Naruto and Kyuubi were very good friends almost like brothers and Naruto 's strength and speed is doubled whenever he uses Kyuubi 's chakra) When he casts Hell he must use the ability no matter who is caught inside, for instance if Naruto uses Hell on his friend he has no choice but to change something (but he can choose the amount of damage to the victim).

Also Naruto does not even need to see his opponent to cast a genjutsu, he had mastered it to such extent that so long as he could sense you (even if your a mile away) he could cast any genjutsu he wished upon them.


End file.
